Crimson Project
by N-Formylmethionine
Summary: [CRIPT] / Biological weapon project / Konoha dan Suna berseteru. Alien menyerang planet Bumi. Love cycle antara Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, tiga orang scientist hebat dan Hinata, alien dari planet Shinobi. /"..berhasil menciptakan bakteri rekombinan untuk membunuh manusia."/"..mungkin ini adalah pertemuan terakhir kita"/"Alien? Jangan bercanda"/ Naruhina / Slight Sasusaku
1. Prolog

Author's note:

Haai ini fict pertama saya dan genre-nya science fiction karena saya merasa jarang banget ada fict naruhina dengan genre tersebut. Tetep ada romancenya. Gomen kalo banyak istilah biologi di sini, emang ini temanya biologi karena author suka biologi hehehe.. Ada keterangan istilah kok mohon kalo bingung bisa di baca aja di akhir tiap chapter. Karena saya masih baru dan ini fict pertama buat saya mohon maafa apabila masih ada banyak kesalahn, mohon bimbingannya. Selamat membaca. Read &amp; review please

Hubungan Konoha dan Suna semakin tidak baik. Perang bisa meledak kapan saja. Konoha menyiapkan diri untuk menghadapi situasi ini dengan membuat senjata biologis yang didesain khusus untuk perang. Proyek senjata ini melibatkan hubungan rumit antara ilmuwan yang menciptakannya. (Naruhina, Sasusaku).

.

.

_**CRIPT**_

_**Prolog**_

**Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto ya :D**

**Genre : Science fiction, romance, action dikit deh**

**Pairing : Naruhina, Sasusaku**

**Warning : typo pasti, OOC, banyak istilah biologi, dan lain-lain.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pria berambut putih panjang itu berdiri menatap layar besar di hadapannya di samping seorang wanita yang tampak berwibawa dengan mata oranye sewarna madu. Tatapan mereka tajam ke arah layar yang menampilkan laporan tentang adanya pelanggaran wilayah perbatasan di perairan barat Negara Konoha oleh Negara tetangganya, Suna. Pada beberapa bulan terkahir ini, kejadian serupa sering terjadi, kerusuhan di perbatasan, pencurian ikan di wilayah laut Konoha dan berbagai keributan mengenai wilayah kekuasaan.

Suna dan Konoha mulai tidak berhubungan baik semenjak Suna berganti kepemimpinan. Tepatnya setahun terakhir ini. Terjadi perebutan wilayah barat Konoha yang sangat subur, kaya akan sumber daya alam. Suna yang tandus dan sebagian besar daerahnya merupakan gurun pasir sangat membutuhkan daerah seperti Konoha barat apalagi wilayah tersebut paling dekat dengan Suna. Kedua Negara tersebu terletak di dua daratan besar dengan beberapa pulau kecil di antaranya. Pada masa awal kemerdekaan kedua negara, telah dilaksanakan perjanjian tentang pembagian wilayah yang menyebutkan bahwa wilayah barat menjadi hak Konoha sementara Suna menerima wilayah timur. Namun perjanjian itu kini dilanggar oleh Suna sendiri.

"Keadaan mulai semakin tidak baik. Sudah sebaiknya kita menyiapkan pasukan tentara untuk menghadapi situasi darurat. Baiklah, persiapkan pasukan angkatan laut, darat dan udara untuk perang menghadapi Suna" suara wanita yang menjadi Hokage atau pemimpin Konoha itu terdengar tegas dan langsung disambut dengan sigap oleh anak buahnya.

"Tsunade, ada yang ingin kubicarakan" pria berambut putih yang sedari tadi memperhatikan layar besar sembari menatap tablet di tangannya diketahui bernama Jiraiya merupakan penasihat kepercayaan Tsunade.

"Sebaiknya itu merupakan hal penting."

"Kau pasti tahu, teknologi persenjataan milik Suna sangat hebat. Mereka sudah mampu membuat kendaraan yang mampu digunakan untuk medan laut, darat dan udara sekaligus. Merka bisa menyerang kapan saja dan dimana saja. Apalagi radarnya yang amat canggih."

"Langsung ke intinya saja" ucap Tsunade tak sabar.

"Keadaan kita yang sekarang tak mungkin menang dari segi militer. Tapi kita punya kasrtu as sendiri. Senjata biologis, _biological weapon. _Jika langsung diserang dan menyebabkan penyakit ke seluruh tentara musuh tentu senjata secanggih apapun tak akan menang tanpa awak yang mengendalikan."

"Tapi kau tahu, senjata macam itu sangat berbahaya karena kita tak bisa menjamin hanya musuh yang terpapar akibatnya. Aku juga mantan dokter aku sangat paham yang kau maksud."

"Tidak, tentu kita akan mengatasi itu. Namikaze corporation yang bekerja di bidang bioteknologi, mereka juga produsen obat-obatan. Aku mengenal baik Namikaze Minato pemiliknya aku yakin dia mampu melakukannya."

"Namikaze Minato? Ilmuwan jenius yang pernah menjadi kandidat Hokage itu? Aku tahu kemampuannya dan kapasitas perusahaannya dalam proyek yang kau maksud. Tapi apa kau yakin?"

"Tentu. Serahkan saja padaku." Jiraiya tersenyum mantap. Ia yakin akan rencananya.

.

.

.

Setelah melalui negosiasi panjang, akhirnya Namikaze corp bersedia melaksanakan proyek rahasia pemerintah untuk membuat _biological weapon._ Namun Minato tak akan mengerjakan proyek itu sendiri karena alas an usia. Sebagai gantinya ia mengajukan sebuah tim beranggotakan empat orang.

Dari pertemuan dan diskusi dengan empat orang terseut akhirnya diputuskan _biological weapon _yang dibuat berupa serum yang disuntikkan ke tubuh manusia berisi bakteri pathogen[1] yang telah diinfeksi virus dengan daur lisogenik[2]. Kemudian apabila bakteri ini menginfeksi target berupa sel saraf dan mampu membuat musuh tak sadar namun otaknya dikendalikan dari jarak jauh. Musuh dapat langsung dibunuh dengan menginduksi daur litik[3] pada virus sehingga sel bakteri lisis (pecah, mati) dan infeksi bakteri pun berubah menjadi infeksi virus. Efek virusnya sangat mematikan dan juga kejam karena menyebabkan perdarahan di sekujur tubuh akibat pecahnya pembuluh darah kapiler. Bakteri dan virus akan langsung mati bila berada di luar tubuh manusia oleh karena itu targetnya sangat spesifik hanya orang yang tertembak serum berisi bakteri ini yang akan sakit. Untuk injeksinya akan menggunakan jarum yang amat kecil dan bisa ditembakkan dari jarak jauh. Proyek senjata ini diberi nama "_Crimson Project" _dengan alasan warna darah yang merah dan senjatanya sendiri disebut _CRIPT_.

.

.

.

"Haah, tak kusangkan konflik dengan Suna akan menjadi semakin rumit hingga melibatkan kita begini. Iya kan Sakura-chan?" ucap anak semata wayang Minato, Naruto Namikaze yang termasuk ke dalam tim CRIPT. Saat ini ia bersama ke-3 rekannya tengah beristirahat di kafetaria khusus pegawai riset Namikaze corp yang lokasinya ada di Namikaze tower.

"Tapi ini sangat menarik. Aku tak sabar untuk bekerja di lab. Bagaimana menurutmu Sasuke-kun?" gadis musim semi itu tersenyum manis kea rah pria berambut model _duck-butt_ bermata gelap disebelahnya.

"Hn. Masih 1 minggu lagi. Aku duluan" tak banyak bicara pria bernama Sasuke Uchiha itu justru pergi begitu saja.

"Dia tak berubah ya" gumam Kakashi Hatake ketua tim untuk _Crimson Project _ini yang sedari tadi tak melepas maskernya.

Kakashi adalah mantan dosen Naruto, Sakura dan Sasuke semasa mereka kuliah dan mereka bertiga memang sudah akrab semenjak sekolah menengah akhir. Kecerdasan dan ketrampilan mereka tidak diragukan lagi. Kakashi telah menjadi ketua divisi pengembangan bioteknologi bidang medis di usianya yang baru 30 tahun. Sementara Sasuke, Naruto dan Sakura baru berusia 20 tahun dan sudah meraih gelar S2 untuk _bioengineering. _Mereka telah menjadi satu tim dalam proyek untuk mengatasi ebola dan mampu membuat vaksin efektif untuk penyakit ebola dan antivirus bagi yang sudah terlanjur terjangkit penyakit ganas ini. Dan itu ditemukan dalam waktu relative singkat, hanya 3 bulan saja. Mereka juga sempat menerima pendidikan militer setelah lulus dari perguruan tinggi. Oleh karena itu Presdir Namikaze corp langsung mempercayakan proyek besar ini pada mereka.

Sementara Konoha menyiapkan strategi untuk melawan Suna, di Suna pun tak mau kalah mereka telah membuat rencana besar tak hanya untuk merebut wilayah barat Konoha tapi juga menghancurkan Konoha.

TBC…

.

.

[1] Bakteri pathogen itu maksudnya bakteri penyebab penyakit. Kan gak semua bakteri bahaya, banyaak kok yang bermanfaat buat manusia :D

[2] Daur lisogenik [3] Daurlitik: jadi virus itu kalo menginfeksi sel, dalam hal ini sel bakteri dia bisa bikin bakterinya memproduksi banyak sekali virus kemudian selnya pecah. yang ini disebut daur litik. Kemudian ada juga yang virus itu kayak diem, tetep ada di dalem bakterinya tapi engga ngapa2in dulu. nah ini yang disebut daur lisogenik. dalam daur lisogenik ini bisa diinduksi atau dipicu untuk memasuki daur litik.

Haahh selesai, maaf kalo gaje, rumit kepanjangan dan berbelit2. Mohon dimaklumi saya newbi. hehehe. Kritik dan saran ya. tapi jangan langsung flame. pengennya sih review yang membangun gitu:D Chapter depan saya usahakan bisa dipost minggu depan. Terima kasih sudah membaca :D


	2. Chapter 1

Author's note :

Haloo ini chapter 1 diupdate :3 Maaf lamaa bangeet banyak hal yang terjadi, mulai dari pemusatan latihan menjelang lomba 1 bulan lebih sampai lombanya trs ada ujian semester dll. Author mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Buat yang kemarin udah dibikin bingung sama prolognya, yang ini saya usahakan tidak membingungkan lagi. Selamat membaca, mohon kritik dan sarannya yaa~

.

.

_**CRIPT**_

_**Chapter 1**_

**Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto ya :D**

**Genre : Science fiction, romance, action dikit deh**

**Pairing : Naruhina, Sasusaku**

**Warning : typo pasti, OOC, banyak istilah biologi,**** gaje**** dan lain-lain.**

.

.

.

**Laboratorium khusus Namikaze Tower, 28 Juli 20XX**

**08.00 ****A****M**

"Hari ini adalah hari pertama kita bekerja dengan _Crimson Project_. Setelah rancangan yang disusun sebelumnya aku ingin menambahkan bahwa senjata yang kita buat ini haruslah spesifik hanya menyerang target yaitu musuh dari Suna, tidak ada istilah senjata makan tuan dan juga tidak menyerang makhluk hidup selain manusia. Tentunya kita tak ingin merusak ekosistem. Oleh karena itu kita akan menggunakan bakteri yang hanya menyerang manusia" ucap Kakashi, sang ketua _Crimson Project._

"Sejauh yang aku tahu orang Suna memiliki sel-sel kulit yang berbeda dengan manusia pada umumnya karena kondisi lingkungan mereka yang panas dan gersang. Kita bisa menggunakan ini sebagai target bakteri" pria berambut raven dengan mata hitam kelam yang tak lain adalah Uchiha Sasuke menyampaikan usulannya.

"Aku mengerti maksudmu, Teme. Bakteri itu akan mengenali sel kulit mereka, kemudian menginfeksi sampai ke peredaran darah hingga sampai ke otak. Jika orang tanpa sel kulit spesial ini terpapar bakteri ia tak akan menderita sakit karena bakterinya langsung mati" tetap dengan nada bicaranya yang ceria Naruto menambahkan.

"Baiklah, mari kita mulai bekerja."

.

.

.

**Istana Negara Suna, 28 Juli 20XX**

**0****1.15 PM**

Ruang kerja yang luas, mewah dan dilengkapi alat-alat canggih itu dijaga ketat oleh pengawal yang dilatih khusus untuk mengamankan orang nomor satu di Suna. Di dalamnya duduk seorang pria yang tak lain adalah presiden Suna sendiri dan ditemani penasihatnya.

"Saya sudah menerima laporan tentang perkembangan rencana penyerangan Konoha," ucap pria berambut hitam panjang dengan iris mata sedikit kekuningan tak seperti orang pada umumnya dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh orang disebelahnya.

"Untuk melemahkan pertahanan di perbatasan Konoha, laboratorium pusat telah berhasil menciptakan bakteri rekombinan untuk membunuh manusia."

"Bagus. Lalu bagaimana rencanamu untuk menyebarkannya?" Sabaku Yashamaru, presiden Suna atau yang lebih dikenal sebagai Kazekage menatap layar komputer di hadapannya sambil mendengarkan penjelasan penasihatnya dengan serius.

"Saya sudah menyiapkan semuanya."

.

.

.

**Valine Café, Konoha, 28 Juli 20XX**

**10.00 PM**

Setelah seharian penuh bekerja di laboratorium Naruto memutuskan untuk mampir café tak jauh dari Namikaze Tower yang memang buka 24 jam. Sasuke, Sakura dan Kakashi sudah pulang terlebih dahulu.

Suasana caffe malam itu sangat sepi. Tak sampai lima orang pelanggan yang berkunjung, dengan seorang kasir yang sudah terkantuk-kantuk di sudut ruangan dan pelayan yang tertidur sambil bersandar ke dinding dekat pintu masuk. Bagi Naruto ketenangan seperti ini yang ia cari untuk sekedar bersantai dan melepas lelah setelah seharian bekerja ditemani secangkir kopi tentunya.

"Kopi hitam panas gulanya dipisah." (aku sendiri gatau ini pesan apaan-_- maaf ya author tiba-tiba nongol)

"Ada yang lain, Tuan?"

"Tidak. Itu saja."

"Mohon ditunggu sebentar. Pesanan Anda akan siap 5 menit lagi."

"Hn."

Pelayan itu pun pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendirian dalam lamunannya. Ia kembali mengingat kejadian sehari tadi selama bekerja di laboratorium.

**FLASHBACK ON**

_**Laboratorium khusus Namikaze Tower**__**, 28 Juli 20XX**_

_**02.25 PM**_

_Sakura dan Kakashi sibuk dengan _electronmicroscope _meneliti struktur virus yang sesuai untuk CRIPT sementara Naruto dan Sasuke fokus pada layar komputer yang menampilkan hasil sekuensing genom[1] bakteri. Tak sengaja Naruto menoleh ke Sakura dan pandangan mereka bertemu. Safir bertemu emerald. Naruto langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Konsentrasinya tak lagi ada pada pekerjaannya._

"_Dobe, kurasa bakteri ini kurang cocok. Kita perlu mencoba bakteri yang lain atau melakukan rekayasa terhadap bakteri ini" kata Sasuke dengan pandangan yang tak kepas dari layar._

_Tak ada sahutan dari Naruto._

"_Dobe? Jangan-jangan kau sudah terinfeksi bakteri ini?" Sasuke yang tak sabar langsung memukul bahu Naruto._

" _Apa katamu, Teme? Aku masih sehat!"_

"_Hn."_

_Kejadian yang tak lebih dari 5 detik ketika pandangannya bertemu dengan Sakura memang mengacaukan pikiran Naruto. Ia sudah lama memendam rasa terhadap Sakura, sejak SMA lebih tepatnya. Namun Sakura tak pernah menanggapinya dengan serius karena ia menyukai Sasuke. Ketika melihat ke arah Naruto tadi Sakura sebenarnya sedang diam-diam memperhatikan Sasuke yang malah salah diartikan oleh Naruto._

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"Ini pesanan Anda." Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya saat pelayan mengantarkan pesanannya.

.

.

.

**Perbatasan Konoha-Suna****, 31 Juli 20XX**

Suara roda yang bergulir, dentingan logam peralatan medis, aroma obat-obatan dan antiseptik serta suara berisik lainnya mengiringi kesibukan luar biasa yang terjadi di satu-satunya rumah sakit di distrik paling utara Konoha, distrik Ame, yang berbatasan langsung dengan Suna. Rumah sakit ini kebanjiran pasien. Instalasi gawat darurat penuh, tak satupun kamar rawat yang kosong, hingga akhirnya lorong-lorong rumah sakit dijadikan tempat perawatan untuk pasien yang bahkan tidak diketahui apa penyakitnya. Semua tenaga medis dikerahkan namun tetap tak cukup untuk menangani orang-orang yang terus berdatangan.

Laki-laki perempuan, tua muda, penyakit aneh ini menyerang siapa saja. Gejalanya sama, keringat dan urin yang berlebihan, dehidrasi, tubuh lemas, mengeriput serta menyusut. Sejak dilaporkan menyerang malam tadi penyakit ini telah memakan puluhan korban. Sebagian besar orang yang terjangkit meninggal karena kehilangan terlalu banyak cairan tubuh. Situasi ini menjadi kondisi darurat nasional karena dikhawatirkan penyakitnya akan menyebar ke daerah lain.

Distrik Ame merupakan daerah sumber air bersih Konoha karena selalu hujan sepanjang tahun dan masih asri dengan pepohonan sehingga persediaan air tanahnya melimpah. Dengan keadaan seperti, tampaknya Konoha akan kekurangan pasokan air bersih karena menurut penyelidikan, penyakit aneh di Ame disebarkan melalui air. Hal ini berdasarkan bukti yang ada bahwa semua penderita mulai memunculkan gejala penyakit setelah mengonsumsi air dari kantor pengelolaan air Ame (anggap aja PDAM ya hehe).

Semua orang seakan tahu bahwa dalang di balik wabah ini adalah Suna yang ingin menghancurkan Konoha dengan menyerang daerah-daerah vital, seperti Ame ini. Namun ada yang janggal karena secara tiba-tiba Suna yang dikenal kurang berkembang pada bidang _life science _ mampu menciptakan wabah penyakit mematikan.

.

.

.

**Istana Negara Konoha****, 14 ****Agustus**** 20XX**

**01.00 PM**

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan, sudah dua minggu semenjak wabah itu menyebar dan sekarang penduduk Ame telah berkurang hingga lebih dari 60%. Konoha juga kekurangan air bersih." Wanita cantik yang tampak berusia 25 tahun berkebalikan dengan kenyataannya, 52 tahun, bernama Tsunade yang tak lain adalah Hokage Konoha itu tampak tertekan dengan permasalahan yang sedang dialami negaranya.

Monolog Tsunade terhenti ketika pintu ruangannya diketuk dan masuk penasihatnya, Jiraiya, bersama seorang pria berambut kuning cerah dengan warna mata bak permata safir. Ia segera mempersilahkan mereka duduk di sofa empuk yang tampak mahal, harganya memang selangit, di sudut ruangan.

"Selamat siang Nyonya Tsunade, mohon maaf apabila Saya menggangu waktunya. Saya Minato Namikaze dari Namikaze corporation."

Tanpa memperkenalkan diri pun Tsunade sudah mengetahui siapa pria dihadapannya.

"Silakan."

"Ini mengenai distrik Ame."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Laboratorium khusus Namikaze Tower, 14 ****Agustus**** 20XX**

CRIPT sudah mencapai tahap akhir. Kini hanya tinggal pembuatan antidote dan mencobanya ke hewan percobaan. Pekerjaan dari tim Kakashi memang sangat cepat dan handal. Senjata yang mereka buat sungguh terdengar kejam, tapi untuk mempertahankan negara dan menghadapi tindakan sewenang-wenang musuh tidak ada salahnya bukan?

"Sasuke, selesaikan antidotenya segera." Perintah dari sang _leader _tim hanya dijawab dengan gumaman dua huruf khas Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sakura, setelah ini kau membantuku untuk injeksi bakteri ke mencit"

"Baik, Sensei."

"Naruto, mencit-mencit untuk percobaan senjata sudah siap?"

"Tentu sudah, Sensei. Ngomong-ngomong, apa tidak apa-apa mencobanya ke mencit sedangkan antidotenya saja belum selesai?"

"Tidak ada pilihan lain. Kita dituntut untuk menyelesaikan proyek ini secepat mungkin."

Satu jam setelah Kakashi mengatakan itu kepada Naruto, mereka berempat telah siap melakukan percobaan senjata biologis tersebut. Sakura dengan alat mirip pistol yang dilengkapi dengan jarum sudah siap untuk menyuntikkan serum bakteri ke tubuh mencit. Alat tersebut dibuat dan dirakit oleh Sakura sendiri. Kakashi dan Naruto diam mengawasi dengan serius, sementara Sasuke di depan layar monitor yang terhubung dengan si mencit mengamati kondisi fisiologisnya seperti detak jantung dan suhu tubuh.

Semua sudah siap, hitungan mundur sudah dimulai, jarum juga telah menusuk tubuh mencit. Namun tiba-tiba...

"Kyaaaaa !" Sakura berteriak dan jatuh pingsan seketika. Semua orang di sana terkejut dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Ternyata alat yang digunakan untuk menyuntikkan serum tersebut belum sempurna hingga cairannya bocor dan mengenai tangan Sakura. Tangannya memerah, melepuh dan mengeluarkan darah. Bahkan beberapa tetes serum yang tercecer ke lantai juga merusak lantai. Benar-benar seperti zat korosif, belum lagi nanti efek virus di dalamnya.

Melihat kondisi tersebut Naruto dengan sigap menggendong Sakura membawanya keluar dari laboratorium dan Kakashi menghubungi rumah sakit. Sasuke masih berdiri di sana menatap kosong ke lantai. Sekilas tadi dia sempat menyangka Sakura meninggal hingga sebelum pergi Kakashi mengatakan, "Sakura masih bernafas. Kau bereskan saja lab ini jangan sampai serumnya menyebar ke mana-mana. Biar aku dan Naruto yang mengurus Sakura."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jalanan Konoha, 14 Agustus 20XX**

**11.25 PM**

Naruto tidak tahu harus menyalahkan siapa. Sakura yang terlalu ceroboh dengan alat ciptaannya, Sasuke yang terlalu lama menyelesaikan antidote, Kakashi yang gegabah terburu-buru melakukan percobaan, atau malah mereka bertiga sekaligus dirinya sendiri yang mau-maunya membuat senjata berbahaya tersebut. Sakura adalah orang yang sangat berharga untuknya, cinta pertamanya.

Seharian tadi Naruto menemani Sakura yang tak kunjung sadar di rumah sakit. Dokter mengatakan penganan yang mampu dilakukan rumah sakit hanya menghentikan perdarahannya saja. Selebihnya memang belum ada obat untuk Sakura.

Seharusnya saat ini Naruto pulang ke apartemennya, namun ia malah berkeliling jalanan Konoha dengan mobil. Ia sedang memendam amarah kepada Sasuke karena Sasuke sama sekali tak memunculkan batang hidungnya untuk menjenguk Sakura. Tangan Naruto mencengkeram erat setir mobil, kakinya menginjak pedal gas hingga maksimum. Iris safirnya yang semula biru cerah kini tampak gelap. Emosinya ia lampiaskan dengan memacu mobilnya secepat yang ia bisa di sepanjang jalan hutan pinggiran kota. Jalan ini sangat sepi, saat siang saja jarang ada yang melewatinya apalagi tengah malam begini. Karena itulah Naruto yakin ia aman-aman saja kebut-kebutan di sini.

Namun ternyata perkiraan Naruto salah. Seseorang tiba-tiba saja muncul dari balik pepohonan rimbun dengan langkah sempoyongan seperti orang mabuk dan menyeberang jalan tanpa melihat kanan kiri.

CKIIIITTTTTT

BRAAAKKKK

Tabrakan itu tak dapat dihindarkan.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

Huaa nanggung ya. Kira-kira gimana kelanjutan ceritanya? Ditunggu chapter depan aja hehe. Terimakasih sudah membaca fanfict gaje saya ini. Review please...

*Mencit itu tikus putih yg imutimut :3

[1] genome itu keseluruhan materi genetik yang dimiliki suatu makhluk hidup. Dan sekuensing itu cara yang digunakan untuk mengetahui dan membaca urutan kode dari materi genetik tersebut.


	3. Chapter 2

EDIT CHAPTER 2. REPUBLISH.

Karena kemarin memaksakan diri update kilat, hasilnya malah kurang maksimal. Maaafkaan sayaa T-T makanya ini saya edit dulu chapter 2 jadi gak terlalu terkesan buru-buru. Ide saya sedang agak buntu. Sekali lagi saya mohon maaf.

Ohya, ralat umur masih kok. Di prolog kan saya nulis usia NaruSakuSasu 20 tahun &amp; Kakashi 30, ini saya ubah. Aneh ajasih terlalu muda. Jadi :

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura : 25 tahun

Kakashi : 45 tahun

.

.

_**CRIMSON PROJECT (CRIPT)**_

_**Chapter 2**_

**Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto ya :D**

**Genre : Science fiction, romance**

**Pairing : Naruhina, Sasusaku**

**Warning : typo, OOC, belibet, gaje dan lain-lain.**

.

.

.

_Rumah, sekolah, kantor, dan gedung-gedung lain sudah tak dapat dibedakan. Semua luluh lantak hanya menyisakan puing-puing yang berserakan. Langit pun tak lagi berwarna biru cerah, yang ada gelap, campuran abu-abu dan merah karena seluruh kota, tidak bukan, seluruh planet terbakar. Suara ledakan dan jeritan sudah bagaikan musik di telinga. Bom dan misil itu entah datangnya dari mana, tak kunjung berhenti meledak dan memporakporandakan kehidupan. Apa memang tujuan mereka untuk memusnahkan semuanya tanpa pandang bulu? Tapi siapa yang melakukannya? Kenapa?_

_Kepalanya pusing, nafasnya sesak, lengannya terus mengeluarkan darah. Pikirannya dipenuhi kekhawatiran mengenai keluarganya. Di mana ibu, ayah, dan adiknya? Apakah masih hidup? Ia terus berjalan tidak peduli dengan granat yang terus berjatuhan bagai meteor. Ia tak tahu lagi ada di mana. Tempat sekitarnya sudah tidak bisa dikenali, hanya ada reruntuhan yang terbakar. Panas, sakit. Sampai terdengar suara yang sangat dikenalinya di tengah kekacauan tersebut._

_Berjalan tertatih-tatih ke arah sumber suara dan ia menemukan ayah, ibu dan adiknya yang terjebak di bawah puing yang merupakan rumah mereka sendiri. Ia panik, ibu dan adiknya tampak sudah tak sadarkan diri dengan hanya kepala mereka saja yang terlihat di antara serpihan bangunan._

"_Nak, kau.. uhuk-uhuk.. harus selamat."_

_Mendengar ayahnya yang masih hidup dan berbicara padanya dalam keadaan sangat memprihatinkan membuatnya semakin panik. Tangan kecilnya meraih kayu-kayu dan batu bata untuk membebaskan keluarganya, tetapi usahanya sia-sia, malah hanya meninggalkan luka lecet semakin banyak di telapak tangan._

"_Dengarkan ayah. Mungkin ini adalah pertemuan terakhir kita. Tetaplah hidup..."_

"AAAAAAAAA...!" Gadis itu terbangun dari mimpi buruknya, terduduk dengan nafas tersengal-sengal dan keringat dingin yang mengucur deras. Cairan bening terus mengalir dari sudut matanya. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit. Samar-samar ia memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Ruangan dengan cat biru muda sewarna langit, perabotan yang tampak asing dan aneh. Tempat apa ini?

"Kau sudah bangun ternyata. Maafkan aku tadi malam menabrakmu. Sudah kupanggilkan dokter pribadi untuk merawat lukamu. Aku tak ingin berurusan dengan polisi jika membawamu ke rumah sakit. Semalam kau mabuk ya?"

Bukannya menjawab, sang gadis malah kembali berteriak sambil melempar bantal ke arah pintu, tempat orang yang baru saja bertanya dengannya tadi berdiri. Ia meracau tidak jelas. Kemudian berdiri dan hendak keluar melalui jendela.

"Hei ini lantai 7. Tenang saja aku tidak akan berbuat yang aneh-aneh. Kalau mau pulang biar kuantar saja sekaligus aku akan bertanggung jawab menjelaskan ke keluargamu." Seseorang tadi yang tak lain adalah Naruto mencengkeram pergelangan tangan si gadis yang terus berontak dan mengucapkan kata-kata yang tidak dimengerti Naruto. Karena kesal, Naruto meraih bahu gadis berambut panjang itu dan membuat mereka berhadap-hadapan.

.

.

.

**Apartemen Naruto, 15 Agustus 20XX**

**06.30 AM**

"Namaku Namikaze Naruto. Panggil saja Naruto. Kau sendiri?"

Mereka telah duduk di meja makan sambil menikmati roti bakar. Eh bukan, ternyata hanya Naruto saja yang makan sementara gadis di depannya menatap kosong ke piring berisi roti bakar selai stroberi yang masih utuh. Gadis itu akhirnya bisa tenang setelah menatap mata Naruto. Ia seolah terhipnotis pesona safir yang sejernih samudera itu.

Tidak mendapat jawaban, Naruto kembali mengutarakan pertanyaan.

"_You aren't Japanese?_ _I've been talking to you and you don't even answered._"

'Jangan-jangan dia memang bukan orang Jepang. Tapi diajak bicara bahasa Inggris juga tidak ada respon. Padahal cantik loh. Ehh..' Batin Naruto.

Tiba-tiba gadis itu berdiri dari meja makan dan merogoh saku bajunya. Setelah menemukan kertas dan pena, ia menggambar sesuatu. Selesai, dan ia langsung menyodorkan kertas tersebut ke wajah Naruto. Di situ ia menggambar jalan, hutan, dan suatu benda berbentuk lingkaran yang ia tandai dengan warna tinta berbeda. Naruto cukup cerdas untuk memahami gambar itu.

"Baiklaah kuantar kau ke sana."

.

.

.

**Istana Negara Konoha, 15 Agustus 20XX**

**08.00 AM**

Setelah pertemuan antara Namikaze Minato dengan Hokage kemarin, Konoha akhirnya menemukan titik terang mengenai wabah penyakit di distrik Ame. Obatnya pun sudah didapat dan penyebaran penyakitnya sudah bisa dihentikan. Rencananya hari ini obat tersebut akan diberikan kepada para pasien. Tim yang ditugaskan untuk itu sudah berangkat ke Ame sejak pukul tujuh. Dan saat ini Minato kembali menghadap sang Hokage.

"Tsunade-sama, Saya menerima laporan dari tim yang menangani proyek senjata biologis bahwa senjata tersebut tidak bisa diselesaikan dalam waktu dekat ini." Minato mengawali pembicaraan.

"Senjata itu harus segera selesai. Anda juga tahu kan kekuatan maritim Suna mulai mengancam perbatasan laut. Mereka tidak segan-segan melanggar perbatasan dan menyandera nelayan setempat."

"Ada kabar buruk mengenai proyeknya. Salah satu ilmuwan mengalami kecelakaan saat percobaan penggunaan senjata dan saat ini sedang dirawat di rumah sakit. Keadaannya kritis."

"Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi? Sebegitu berbayahakah senjata itu?"

"Sangat, sangat berbahaya. Serum berisi bakteri dan virus dalam senjata tersebut dirancang untuk menghilangkan kesadaran sehingga korban dapat dikendalikan dari jarak jauh. Setelah tidak berguna lagi, dapat dilakukan induksi virus hingga terjadi pendarahan internal di sekujur tubuh."

"Dan ilmuwan tersebut masih hidup?"

"Dia sangat beruntung karena senjata tersebut belum sempurna dan seharusnya dibuat sangat spesifik untuk sel kulit orang Suna. Jadi akibat yang ditimbulkan hanya koma dan pendarahan kecil di tangan."

Mendengar hal itu Tsunade tak kuasa menahan emosinya. Kalau saja ia bukan Hokage yang harus menjaga sikap, pasti meja di depannya sudah terbalik dan bahkan hancur. Ia berpikir keras. Ini menyangkut rakyat Konoha.

"Aku tak pernah memerintahkan pembuatan senjata sekejam itu! Aku tahu ini perang, tapi sangat tidak etis membuat manusia sekarat dan mengendalikannya semacam zombie. Orang itu berhak mati dengan cara yang baik, lebih baik langsung mati daripada sekarat terus menerus di bawah kendali orang lain. Selain itu, kalau proyek ini sampai bocor ke Suna mereka bisa menyerang kita sekarang juga. Apalagi saat ini kondisi kita lemah karena keadaan di Ame. Sudah kuputuskan, untuk menghindari lebih banyak korban dan pertumpahan darah, _Crimson Project _dihentikan! Semua dana pemerintah untuk proyek akan ditarik hari ini juga."

Wanita cantik yang sudah tidak muda lagi itu mengakhiri pidato singkatnya dan langsung menghubungi staff terkait untuk mengurus penarikan dana.

Minato terdiam, tak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Semua rancangan cara kerja senjata itu dibuat oleh Kakashi. Dan Minato pun sangat mengerti alasan Kakashi melakukan itu. Namun salahnya juga dari awal tidak menjelaskan detail proyek kepada Hokage. Sekarang keputusan Godaime Hokage sudah bulat. Ia hanya bisa memberikan kabar ini ke Kakashi dan segera menutup lab untuk _Crimson Project_.

.

.

.

**Jalanan Konoha, 15 Agustus 20XX**

**08.00 AM**

Sepanjang perjalanan dari apartemen Naruto, dua orang yang berada dalam mobil itu tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Mereka tenggelam dalam lamunannya masing-masing. Pikiran Naruto dipenuhi pertanyaan siapa gadis misterius ini? Kenapa dia bisa ada di hutan tengah malam? Sementara gadis di sebelahnya entah memikirkan apa. Pandangan matanya dipenuhi ketakutan, kekhawatiran dan ekspresi kesedihan yang sangat terlihat.

"Naah seingatku di sini aku menabrakmu. Di dekat patokan bertuliskan 10km Konoha dan bekas ban mobil di aspal jalan ini karena aku mengerem mendadak." Naruto berucap sambil menunjuk-nujuk jalan itu berharap gadis itu paham isyaratnya.

Bukannya memperhatikan Naruto sang gadis malah langsung melangkah tertatih-tatih ke dalam hutan. Lukanya belum sembuh. Tidak peduli, ia menerobos lebatnya tumbuh-tumbuhan yang ada. Kepalanya mengook ke sana kemari melihat sekeliling, seperti mencari sesuatu. Matanya tiba-tiba berubah, namun tidak disadari oleh Naruto yang sedari tadi mengikutinya sambil terus terheran-heran. Akhirnya ia menemukan benda itu!

'Kenapa dia langsung lari seperti kesetanan begitu sih. Padahal masih sakit. Untung saja di sini tidak ada hewan buas.' Batin Naruto.

Benda yang ditemukannya benar-benar di luar dugaan Naruto. Ia tidak tahu apa namanya dan sulit juga untuk mendefinisikannya. Yang jelas hanya dengan melihat benda aneh itu Naruto langsung diam terpaku sampai-sampai membuka mulutnya.

"Wuaahh apa ini? Bentuknya seperti shuriken di anime favoritku waktu kecil. Tapi ukurannya besar sekali!" Hancur sudah _image _tampan yang ada pada Naruto karena sekarang dia memasang tampang bodoh seperti dirinya ketika masih anak-anak dan mendapat mainan baru.

Keterkejutannya semakin menjadi ketika pintu shuriken(?) itu terbuka dan tentu saja sang gadis masuk ke dalam. Karena penasaran Naruto mengikutinya. Bagian dalamnya lebih mencengangkan lagi. Seperti interior pesawat yang ada di film-film Ultraman, penuh dengan alat yang tampak canggih. Suara asing itu mengalihkan Naruto dari ketakjubannya. Ketika ia menoleh gadis berambut panjang itu tampak sedang menatap layar monitor seperti layar laptop yang menampilkan sebuah video. Tak ingin ikut campur, ia memilih untuk melihat-melihat sekeliling.

Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara isakan. Naruto yang sedang mengamati sebuah gulungan aneh di meja yang juga aneh mengalihkan pandangannya. Perasaan aneh mengganggu pikirannya. Ia benci mendengar ataupun melihat wanita menangis. Ia tak tega dan mulai khawatir. Mungkin ini hanya salah satu bentuk simpati Naruto terhadap orang yang sudah dicelakainya.

Perlahan ia mendekati sang gadis yang duduk dengan kepala tertunduk. Bahunya bergerak-gerak tanda ia sedang menangis. Monitor di depannya sudah mati. Naruto berdiri di sampingnya menepuk bahunya. Gadis itu tak kunjung menoleh. Malah tangisnya semakin pecah. Kening Naruto berkerut, ia tak tahu harus bagaimana. Berbicara dengan gadis ini saja sudah sulit. Ditambah menangis pula. Naruto juga heran, sejak semalam dengan luka yang ada di tubuhnya gadis ini tidak pernah menangis. Tapi di sini, di dalam benda unik ini malah tiba-tiba air matanya tumpah begitu saja.

Entah apa yang sedang merasukinya, Naruto menurunkan tubuhnya dan bertumpu pada kedua lutut. Saat tinggi mereka sudah sejajar ia melingkarkan lengannya pada tubuh mungil yang bergetar sesenggukan itu, mencoba memberikan ketenangan dalam dekapan yang hangat. Tak disangka gadis itu membalas pelukannya.

"Te-terima kasih.."

Naruto tersentak. Bagaimana bisa?

"Kau, bisa berbicara?"

"Tentu saja. Ada hal mendesak yang harus kubicarakan denganmu."

Naruto mengacak rambutnya frustrasi. Apa lagi ini?

.

.

.

**Namikaze Tower, 15 Agustus 20XX**

**11.05 AM**

"Jadi, Hokage memerintahkan _Crimson Project _untuk dihentikan. Aku minta kau dan timmu yang masih tersisa untuk membereskan laboratorium. Dan jaga baik-baik serum berbahaya itu. Jangan sampai menyebar atau berada di tangan yang salah." Manik safir itu menatap pria di depannya dengan serius. Siapa lagi pemilik mata indah itu kalau bukan Minato Namikaze.

"Akan segera saya laksanakan. Tapi saya mohon izin untuk membuat antidote serum tersebut. Untuk Sakura." Kakashi Hatake berkata sambil membenahi maskernya.

Minato hendak menanggapi namun suara ketukan pintu menginterupsi. Setelah membungkuk memberi salam kepada Kakashi dan Minato, Uchiha Sasuke, orang yang baru saja masuk tadi, mulai bicara.

"Ada apa Anda memanggil saya Minato-sama?"

Minato menghela nafas, tampaknya ia harus kembali bercerita panjang. Belum lagi ia juga masih harus menjelaskan pada Naruto yang tak kunjung datang. Padahal sudah dihubungi sejak dua jam yang lalu.

"Tou-san maaf terlambat. Ada apa tiba-tiba menyuruhku ke kantor?"

"Sudah berapa kali kukatakan untuk mengetuk pintu sebelum masuk Narutoo." Perempatan mulai muncul di dahi Minato.

"Ehehe maaf, kebiasaan." Naruto hanya tersenyum kikuk sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Memang di depan ayahnya, Naruto bisa langsung berubah menjadi kekanak-kanakan.

Tak mau membuang waktu lagi, Minato mulai menceritakan alasannya mengundang mereka semua ke ruang kerjanya. Setelah penjelasannya selesai, Sasuke terbelalak, namun dengan cepat kembali memasang wajah datar khas Uchiha walaupun tak bisa dipungkiri perasaannya campur aduk. Kakashi yang memang sudah mendengar terlebih dahulu hanya bisa menatap atasannya denga pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Berbeda untuk Naruto, ia menunduk dengan wajah tertekuk, tangannya mengepal. Susah payah ia menahan emosi yang akhirnya tetap meledak juga.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan nasib Sakura-chan?! Apa kalian tidak akan bertanggung jawab dan membiarkannya begitu saja?!"

"Tenanglah dulu Naruto."

"Apa Tou-san sudah melihat keadaan Sakura-chan?! Belum sempat kan?! Dia belum sadar juga sampai hari ini. Selang-selang infus atau entah apa itu ada di kedua lengannya. Dokter pun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa."

Setelah berkata seperti itu Naruto langsung pergi sambil membanting pintu. Ia kalut. Nyawa orang yang dicintainya terancam dan bahkan ayahnya sendiri seolah tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia kembali memacu mobilnya ke rumah sakit tempat Sakura dirawat. Sebenarnya alasannya terlambat datang tadi pun karena mengunjungi dan menunggu Sakura berharap sang pujaan hati itu segera siuman. Namun yang ditunggu tak juga membuka matanya.

_**FLASHBACK ON**_

_**Rumah Sakit Konoha, 15 Agustus 20XX**_

_**09.30 AM**_

_ Saat ini Naruto akan menuju rumah sakit Konoha untuk melihat keadaan Sakura. Dan sepanjang perjalanan ia terus berdoa demi keselamatan Sakura. Sesampainya di kamar rawat Sakura, dokter sedang memeriksa keadaannya dengan ditemani dua orang perawat. Sakura terlihat sangat kurus dan pucat._

_ "Permisi dokter, bagaimana keadaannya?"_

_ "Silahkan masuk dulu tuan Namikaze. Keadaan nona Haruno belum menunjukkan perkembangan yang baik. Ia masih belum sadar. Kami pihak rumah sakit belum pernah menangani kasus ini dan kami pun tidak tahu virus dan bakteri macam apa yang menyerangnya. Jadi kami hanya bisa menghentikan perdarahan dan juga menjaga asupan nutrisinya saja." Dokter dengan nametag Kabuto itu memang sudah mengenal Naruto karena dahulu keluarga Naruto lah yang mendirikan rumah sakit ini. Apalagi yang membawa Sakura ke rumah sakit juga Naruto dan Kakashi. _

_ Tatapan Naruto berubah sendu. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Rasanya ada begitu banyak masalah yang menimpanya saat ini. Proyek senjata ini, perang dengan Suna, Sakura, dan gadis aneh yang tak sengaja ditabraknya. _

_ "Sakura-chan, cepatlah sembuh. Aku merindukanmu." Naruto menggenggam tangan Sakura dengan erat sambil terus memperhatikan wajah Sakura yang begitu damai._

_ "Sa-sasuke-kun.."_

_ "Ini aku Naruto, bukan Sasuke. Si brengsek itu bahkan belum menjengukmu hingga hari ini kan." Hati Naruto seakan ditusuk dengan puluhan pedang. Bahkan saat sedang koma pun hanya Sasuke yang ada._

"_Tidak adakah tempat untukku, Sakura-chan?"_

_._

_._

.

**TBC**

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah review, follow dan favorite Tapi saya gak bisa janji bakal update cepet T-T maaf ya daripada gabisa menepati janji nih. Berikut balasan review.

**Fury F : **iya kira-kira begitu._. tapi gak berhenti sampai disini kok senjatanya. Terimakasih sudah rajin review.

**Yudi (Guest) : **penasaraan yaa? Tunggu aja kelanjutannya. Hohoho *ketawajahat* Terimakasih sudah rajin review.

**Aya' naruhina chan (Guest) : **Terimakasihh banyaak*bungkukbungkuk* Loh kan ceweknya disini belum pasti hinata *senyummisterius*

**Kuneko Hyuzumaki : **Ciee penasaran ciee *ketawajahat* Tunggu saja ya. Terimakasih sudah rajin review.


	4. Chapter 3

_**CRIMSON PROJECT (CRIPT)**_

_**Chapter **__**3**_

**Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto ya :D**

**Genre : Science fiction, romance**

**Pairing : Naruhina, ****sedikit ****Sasusaku**

**Warning : typo, OOC, belibet, gaje dan lain-lain.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rumah Sakit Konoha, 15 Agustus 20XX**

**01****.07 PM**

Naruto duduk di samping ranjang tempat Sakura dirawat. Menatap sendu ke arah gadis musim semi itu, sambil menggenggam tangannya. Pandangannya tak lepas dari wajah Sakura yang tetap cantik walaupun terlihat sangat pucat dengan selang oksigen di hidungnya.

"Kau tahu Sakura-chan, banyak hal yang terjadi. Setelah kecelakaan yang kau alami aku kalut, marah, takut, emosiku meledak. Tapi aku tak tahu kemarahan ini ditujukan kepada siapa. Pelampiasanku dengan kebut-kebutan malah menghasilkan bencana lagi. Aku menabrak seorang gadis kemudian membawanya ke apartemenku untuk bertanggung jawab atas lukanya dengan memanggil dokter Shizune. Gadis ini tidak bisa berbicara bahasa Jepang ataupun bahasa Inggris. Dan anehnya lagi dia membawaku ke hutan Konoha memperlihatkan sebuah benda atau bisa kusebut pesawat yang bentuknya tak lazim. Bagian dalamnya terlihat canggih. Setelah dari pesawat itu, ia tiba-tiba bisa berbicara bahasa Jepang. Entahlah. Aku tidak mengerti." Naruto menghela nafas sambil memijat pelipisnya. Kepalanya terasa pening.

"Lalu setelah itu, Tou-san mengatakan proyek senjata kita harus dihentikan. Alasannya karena pemerintah menghentikannya dan menarik semua dana. Aku tentu saja tidak terima. Antidotenya belum dibuat. Belum ada cara untuk menyembuhkanmu dan proyek itu dihentikan? Tidakkah mereka memikirkan keselamatanmu?!" Naruto menyampaikan segala keluh kesahnya kepada gadis berambut merah muda yang tak kunjung membuka matanya itu. Sungguh rasanya perih sekali melihat orang yang kau cintai dalam keadaan seperti itu.

"Sakura, aku mencintaimu." Curhatan Naruto selama sekitar satu jam itu ia akhiri dengan satu pernyataan cinta. Perasaan yang sudah mulai tumbuh sejak lama. Namun sayang tak pernah mendapat balasan rasa yang sama. Otaknya sadar percuma saja berbicara, Sakura tak akan mendengarnya. Ia tak akan tau perasaan Naruto dan seberapa besar kekhawatirannya. Tapi hatinya berkata lain. Ia terlalu ingin menyampaikan semua yang ia pendam walaupun tidak ada tanggapan dan jawaban yang diterimanya.

.

.

.

**Rumah Sakit Konoha, 15 Agustus 20XX**

**0****4****.45 ****P****M**

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya. Kelopak matanya terasa sangat berat untuk dibuka. Setelah sepenuhnya sadar ia melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kirinya.

"Hah, sudah hampir jam lima? Tiga jam aku tidur di sini?!"

Beranjak berdiri dari duduknya di sebelah ranjang sambil meregangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku karena terlalu lama tidur di kursi dengan posisi yang tak nyaman, kemudian Naruto berpamitan pada Sakura. Ketika melangkah keluar kamar rawat, tak sengaja matanya melihat satu buket bunga yang bertengger manis di meja samping Sakura.

"Dari siapa ya? Rasanya saat aku datang tidak ada bunga ini. Tapi kenapa orang yang kemari tidak membangunkanku?" Karena penasaran Naruto meraih buket bunga itu mencari kartu ucapan yang biasanya ada dan mencantumkan nama pengirim.

"Tidak ada nama pengirimnya. Yasudahlah. Aku harus segera pulang."

.

.

.

**Apartemen Naruto, 15 Agustus 20XX**

**0****5****.****38****P****M**

"Tadaima."

"Okaeri."

Naruto sedikit bingung. Tidak biasanya ada yang menjawab salamnya. Apa Okaa-san sedang berkunjung dan masuk dengan kunci cadangan? Tapi suara lembut itu bukan suara Okaa-san.

Saat mencapai ruang tengah Naruto sedikit kaget mendapati gadis misterius yang menangis di dalam pesawat aneh tadi siang. Ohyaa dia baru ingat membawa seorang gadis tak dikenal ke dalam apartemennya lagi. Dan sekarang gadis itu sedang duduk di ruang tengah sambil menggunakan gadget seperti laptop, namun dengan layar hologram. Naruto sudah tak heran lagi melihat ini mengingat kejadian pagi tadi di hutan.

"Aa kau sudah sadar. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Naruto mencoba bertanya sambil mendudukkan diri di sofa empuk ruang tengah.

"Baik" gadis cantik itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar dan menatap Naruto. "Sebelumnya aku ingin meminta maaf karena telah banyak merepotkanmu. Mari kita mulai dari awal dulu. Namaku Hinata" Gadis dengan iris mata unik berwarna lavender itu mengulurkan tangannya.

Naruto sedikit terkejut namun tetap membalas uluran tangannya sambil tersenyum ramah. "Naruto Namikaze." Beberapa detik ia terpaku pada mata lavender misterius itu tetapi segera tersadar dan membuang pikiran anehnya.

"Bisakah kau menjelaskan padaku tentang semua ini? Siapa kau? Darimana kau berasal? Dan bagaimana bisa menggunakan alat-alat aneh ini?" Naruto melancarkan pertanyaan yang sudah lama dipendamnya.

"Maafkan aku pingsan lagi di hutan tadi. Padahal sudah berkata akan menjelaskan hal penting. Tapi mungkin kalaupun aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya, kau tidak akan percaya."

"Sudahlah katakan saja. Cukup dengan semua hal tak wajar ini dan sebaiknya kau segera kembali ke keluargamu."

Raut wajah Hinata berubah sedih. Ia menunduk dan berkata lirih. "Aku tak mempunyai keluarga lagi. Tempat tinggalku juga sudah hancur. Aku tak tahu harus pulang kemana."

Naruto gelagapan dan merasa bersalah dengan kata-katanya. "Ah ma-maafkan aku. Aku tidak tahu dan tidak bermaksud."

"Tak apa. Sekarang memang aku harus menceritakan banyak hal. Kuharap kau percaya padaku walau cerita terdengar tak masuk akal."

Naruto mengangguk dan memperbaiki posisi duduknya menjadi berhadapan dengan Hinata. Mata biru safirnya langsung menatap mata lavender tanpa pupil milik Hinata.

"Aku datang dari tempat yang jauh. Belum terjamah manusia. Bahkan mungkin belum ada manusia yang tahu kalau tempat itu ada. Planet yang sangat mirip dengan bumi. Iklimnya, atmosfernya, keadaan alamnya, makhluk hidup yang tinggal di dalamnya. Hanya saja teknologi di sana jauh lebih maju."

"Kau mau mengatakan kalau dirimu alien? Yang datang dari galaksi lain?" Naruto terbelalak. Ia tak menyangka gadis cantik di hadapannya itu bukan manusia.

"Ya. Bangsa kami sama seperti manusia. Walaupun sedikit berbeda dalam beberapa hal."

"Sama? Berbeda? Dalam hal apa?"

"Bisa dikatakan sama dalam morfologi dan perilaku. Namun sedikit berbeda dalam hal fisiologis. Kami memiliki kekuatan dan kemampuan khusus untuk bertarung." Hinata memejamkan matanya. Ketika kelopak matanya terbuka, pembuluh darah disekitar matanya menegang, memunculkan guratan timbul di sekitar mata yang membuatnya sedikit menyeramkan.

Naruto yang terkejut refleks berdiri dan langsung memasang kuda-kuda defensif.

"Tenang saja. Aku tak akan menyerangmu. Ini salah satu contoh kemampuan kami. Dengan mata ini kami dapat melihat pada jarak jauh dengan sudut 360 derajat dan menembus objek. Kami menyebutnya Byakugan."

Naruto mengernyit setengah tidak percaya. Namun ia tidak berkomentar apapun.

"Di dalam kamarmu ada tiga cup ramen yang belum dibuang tergeletak sembarangan di lantai."

Kali ini Naruto menatap gadis di depannya tak berkedip. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu ada tiga cup ramen dalam kamar Naruto? Padahal gadis itu belum pernah memasuki kamarnya dan Naruto tahu pasti dia mengunci kamarnya, kuncinya masih ada di saku celananya.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Seperti yang sudah kukatakan. Penglihatan mata ini bisa menembus objek. Hanya saja gambar yang terbentuk hanya citra negatif, tidak berwarna. Masih banyak kemampuan yang lain."

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi pada planetmu hingga kau sampai di sini?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Hinata tertunduk, mencoba menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya yang berubah sedih. Sebenarnya ia tak ingin mengingat-ingat lagi betapa mengerikannya penghancuran planetnya, terutama saat-saat terakhir melihat keluarganya, orang-orang yang dicintainya.

"Hei, kau tak apa? Jika kau tak ingin menceritakannya tak masalah." Naruto menepuk bahu Hinata, khawatir dengan perubahan sikapnya yang tiba-tiba.

Hinata sedikit tersentak dengan tepukan pelan di bahunya. Ia langsung tersedar walau bagaimanapun ia harus menceritakan semua yang terjadi pada Naruto, atau akibatnya akan menjadi sangat buruk.

"Kau memang harus tahu tentang ini" ujar Hinata.

.

.

.

___Hiashi Hyuuga, ayah dari Hinata adalah seorang ilmuwan hebat yang terkenal di seluruh penjuru planetnya dengan berbagai temuan di bidang astronomi. Hiashi bahkan sudah bisa menemukan pesawat tanpa awak yang dapat bepergian antargalaksi dalam waktu luar biasa cepat. Dari pesawat inilah ia menemukan adanya planet bumi, planet yang sangat mirip dengan planetnya, dan mempelajari apa saja yang ada di bumi, termasuk keadaan alam, penduduk, dan budayanya. Namun semua pencapaiannya juga mendatangkan kabar buruk. Hasil rekaman pesawat ini menemukan alien penjajah antargalaksi yang ingin menginvasi setiap planet yang memiliki persediaan air melimpah. Diketahui target alien ini berikutnya adalah Planet Shinobi, planet tempat tinggal Hinata. _

_ Hiashi yang mendapat informasi ini tentu tak tinggal diam dan memberitahu pemerintah. Dengan seluruh bukti yang ia punya, Hiashi membuat pemerintah percaya dengan laporan dan segera bertindak. Bersama dengan negara-negara aliansi, pemerintah mengadakan rapat darurat internasional untuk mempersiapkan pasukan dan pertahanan serta menerapkan situasi darurat perang untuk seluruh penduduk. _

_ Namun berselang satu bulan, tidak ada serangan apapun yang terjadi. Situasi tetap aman tanpa gangguan yang berarti. Pihak pemerintah mulai meragukan Hiashi. Hingga ia dipanggil untuk menghadap dewan dan pimpinan aliansi. Hiashi benar-benar yakin dengan temuannya, namun saat ditanya apakah ia menemukan informasi lain atas pengintaiannya menggunakan pesawat buatannya, ia tak mampu menjawab. Bukan karena semua laporannya tentang alien dan rencana invasi itu merupakan kebohongan belaka, namun karena satu-satunya pesawat tersebut ia gunakan untuk mengamati planet Bumi, planet yang kemungkinan besar dapat digunakan sebagai suaka sekaligus target berikutnya dari penjajah planet._

_Hiashi tentu sudah memperhitungkan ini. Jika ia terus berkonsentrasi pada pengintaian penjajah, kemungkinan terdeteksi oleh musuh akan sangat tinggi, dan ia juga sudah memperkirakan serangan besar ini mengakibatkan kerusakan masiv sehingga penduduk planet Shinobi mungkin harus dipindahkan. Dan bumi adalah salah satu alternatif pengungsiannya. Oleh karena itu ia juga harus segera memperingatkan penduduk bumi._

_ Namun sayang, pemerintah dan negara aliansi sudah tak mempercayainya lagi. Semua pasukan pertahanan dan militer aliansi yang menghabiskan dana sangat besar ini dihentikan. Hiashi ditahan, proyek pesawat lintas galaksinya dihentikan. Penduduk yang semula sudah bersiap menghadapi kondisi terburuk kini kembali menjalani keseharian seperti biasa._

_ Langkah yang diambil oleh negara-negara aliansi ini ternyata berujung pada akhir peradaban planet Shinobi. Alien penjajah benar-benar datang, tepat dua bulan setelah penahanan Hiashi, saat tidak ada seorang pun yang sadar bahaya sedang mendatangi mereka. Penduduk planet Shinobi tidak siap dengan serangan mendadak ini. Keadaan menjadi _chaos.

_Di tengah kekacauan ini Hiashi berhasil keluar dari penjara, kembali ke laboratoriumnya dan menyiapkan pesawat untuk pergi ke bumi. Akan tetapi, semua sudah terlambat. Ia tak bisa menyelamatkan istri dan anak bungsunya. Dengan segala daya yang masih ia miliki, satu-satunya orang yang mampu ia selamatkan adalah putri sulungnya yang sangat ia cintai. _

.

.

.

**Kirigakure, 15 Agustus 20XX**

**10.02 PM**

DUAAARRR DUAARR DUUAARRR

Ledakan bom yang dijatuhkan dari pesawat tempur mengagetkan seluruh warga Kirigakure, kota kecil negara Konoha yang berseberangan dengan Ame. Bom tersebut dijatuhkan di sebuah tanah lapang tak jauh dari pemukiman penduduk. Orang-orang yang panik berlarian ke luar rumah mencari tempat aman. Suara teriakan menggema beradu dengan bunyi ledakan bom berikutnya yang kali ini dijatuhkan tepat di atas kompleks pemerintahan.

Tak terelakkan lagi, meskipun tidak langsung dijatuhkan ke pemukiman, efek ledakan tetap mengenai penduduk sipil. Rumah-rumah terbakar, puluhan orang tergeletak di pinggir jalan, yang lainnya terjebak di balik puing-puing bangunan dan berhamburan menyelamatkan diri. Sebagian diantara orang-orang yang masih dalam keadaan baik berusaha menyelamatkan yang lain. Mereka yang tak bersalah pun menjadi korban. Tangis, jeritan kesakitan, ketakutan, darah, kota kecil yang semula damai itu berubah menjadi neraka hanya dalam waktu satu malam.

Malam kelam itu menjadi saksi penghancuran Kirigakure. Rasa pedih karena asap kebakaran tak sebanding dengan kepedihan yang dirasakan oleh orang-orang yang kehilangan hal berharga mereka. Tidak hanya harta dan tempat tinggal, namun juga keluarga dan orang yang dicintainya.

.

.

.

Naruto berharap ia segera terbangun dari mimpi buruk. Namun sayangnya ini kenyataan. Semuanya nyata. Mulai dari perang dengan Suna, senjata biologis, kecelakaan Sakura, gadis alien, sampai planet bumi yang akan dihancurkan. Naruto mulai berpikir, apa ini karena dulu ia tak pernah menghiraukan ibunya yang memperingatkan untuk tidak terlalu sering menonton Power Rangers dan Ultraman. Waktu itu ia bercita-cita menjadi pahlawan pembela kebenaran yang menyelamatkan bumi dari monster jahat. _Great. _Sekarang semua yang terjadi di film anak-anak itu benar-benar akan terwujud.

"_Masih bersama kami di Konoha FM. Mohon maaf mengganggu segmen pemutaran lagu mancanegara ini. Berita duka dan mencekam datang dari kota Kiri. Tepat semalam, 15 Agustus 20XX sekitar pukul 10 malam, Kiri telah diluluhlantakkan oleh serangan bom..._"

Siaran radio yang ada dalam mobil membuat Naruto tersadar sekaligus terkejut. Daftar masalah kini bertambah lagi. Ah iya, padahal saat ini ia dan Hinata sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Namikaze Tower untuk memberitahukan masalah penyerangan planet bumi kepada ayah Naruto yang notabene adalah salah satu orang kepercayaan Hokage.

.

.

.

**Namikaze Tower, 16 Agustus 20XX**

**09.10 AM**

Minato Namikaze menatap dua orang di depannya dengan tatapan menyelidik. Ia merasa semua yang mereka katakan tak masuk akal. Selama ini ia adalah orang yang tidak mempercayai adanya kehidupan lain di luar planet bumi. Namun di sinilah ia sekarang, berhadapan langsung dengan alien yang fisiknya persis seperti manusia. Masih ada perasaan ragu dengan semua laporan yang diterimanya walaupun dengan semua bukti video, foto, dan kemampuan Hinata yang sudah dtunjukkan tidak ada alasan untuk tidak mempercayainya.

"Untuk saat ini aku belum bisa benar-benar mempercayai kalian. Mungkin kita harus menunggu dulu untuk bisa mengambil tindakan yang tepat. Konoha sedang dalam keadaan tidak stabil. Kalian tentu tahu kota Kiri yang semalam diserang dan Suna dicurigai sebagai dalang dari semuanya."

"Tapi ayah, bukankah akan lebih beresiko jika kita tidak mengantisipasi ini?"

"Kita tidak bisa memutuskan sendiri. Semua harus disampaikan ke Hokage."

"Kalau begitu ayo ke kantor Hokage sekarang."

"Saat ini tidak bisa. Hokage sedang ada rapat darurat menenai kota Kiri."

Dengan jawaban tersebut, Naruto hanya menatap ayahnya tajam kemudian beranjak keluar dari ruangan tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi diikuti Hinata di belakangnya yang sempat membungkuk hormat kepada Minato sebelum mengikuti Naruto keluar.

Naruto terus melangkah. Ia berjalan menuju laboratorium yang dulunya digunakan untuk _Crimson Project. _Tujuannya sekarang adalah berusaha membuat antidote untuk Sakura. Ia tidak akan begitu saja membiarkan wanita yang ia cintai menderita dan terus ada di ambang kematian. Walaupun nanti laporannya tentang penjajahan planet ditolak dan planet bumi berakhir seperti planet Shinobi, setidaknya ia telah berusaha. Berusaha menyelamatkan Sakura, dan berusaha menyelamatkan bumi. Dengan caranya sendiri.

.

.

.

**Laboratorium Khusus Namikaze Tower, 16 Agustus 20XX**

**11.10 PM**

Sudah hampir dua jam Naruto bekerja di laboratorium ini, dan hampir dua jam pula Hinata diam di sana hanya memperhatikan setiap gerak gerik Naruto. Hinata sudah bosan. Berkali-kali ia terkantuk-kantuk. Setiap kali bertanya pada Naruto apa yang dilakukannya, apa yang ingin ia buat, apakah ada yang bisa dibantu, hanya satu jawaban yang Naruto berikan, "Kau tak perlu tau. Diam dan tunggu saja."

Sekarang Hinata sudah benar-benar lelah dengan jawaban itu. Tanpa seizin Naruto yang sedang sibuk dengan mikroskop, Hinata diam-diam mengambil sebuah jas laboratorium yang dilengkapi tanda pengenal dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Setelah berhasil keluar, Hinata berjalan berkeliling. Ia yakin tak akan tersesat karena punya Byakugan. Beberapa orang sempat menatapnya aneh, mungkin karena ia terlihat asing dengan matanya yang unik. Tentu saat ini ia tidak mengaktifkan Byakugannya karena akan semakin terlihat mencolok dan mengundang perhatian.

Langkah Hinata membawanya ke jalan buntu di satu lorong. Hanya ada satu pintu yang bentuknya sangat berbeda dengan pintu-pintu lain di gedung itu. Hinata yang penasaran berusaha masuk ke dalam.

"Ah kenapa terkunci sih." Keluhnya sambil menatap ke dinding di samping pintu.

"Mungkin ini bisa kugunakan untuk membukanya." Tak kehabisan akal, Hinata menggunakan kartu tanda pengenal yang ada di jas labnya untuk mencoba membukanya. Dan...

"Berhasil!"

Perlahan pintu geser itu terbuka menampilkan ruangan dengan peralatan canggih dan seorang pria berambut raven yang duduk membelakanginya.

"Siapa kau?"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Hayoloh Hinata ketemu Sasuke :o

Saya menyampaikan permohonan maaf karena update yang sangaaatt lamaa. Lagi banyak urusan nih *soksibuk*padahaltidurmulu*bilangajamales*

Untuk semua yang udah review follow favorite, makasih bangeett itu nambahin semangat. Sekarang udah tau kan siapa cewek yang ditabrak Naruto? :D

FYI saya masih kelas 12 (3 SMA) haha. Bentar lagi ujian T-T. Doakan saya ya biar bisa masuk PTN yang saya impikan. Semangaatt !


	5. Chapter 4

_**CRIMSON PROJECT (CRIPT)**_

_**Chapter **__**4**_

**Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto ya :D**

**Genre : Science fiction, romance**

**Pairing : Naruhina, ****slight ****Sasusaku**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Namikaze Tower, 16 Agustus 20XX**

**03.15 PM**

"Hah aku lapaar." Naruto menghela nafas lelah setelah beberapa jam berkutat di laboratorium berusaha menyelesaikan antidote untuk Sakura.

"Hei Hinata, maaf membuatmu menunggu lama." Naruto memanggil sambil melepas jas labnya tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Hinata seingatnya masih setia duduk di kursi tak jauh darinya. Namun ketika ia menoleh, Hinata tidak ditemukan di ruangan itu.

"Hinata? Kau di mana?" Naruto mencari di setiap sudut laboratorium, akan tetapi Hinata tidak ditemukan di mana pun. Ia pun bingung dan panik. Hinata belum terbiasa dengan lingkungan bumi. Berbagai pikiran buruk menghantui Naruto. Bagaimana kalau Hinata diusir petugas keamanan karena tidak memiliki tanda pengenal. Kemudian dia sendirian di jalanan dan bertemu orang jahat. Tidak-tidak. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Lebih baik sekarang dia mencari Hinata.

Dengan langkah lebar dan terburu-buru Naruto menyusuri setiap ruangan yang ada di lantai 27 itu. Orang-orang menatapnya heran, namun tidak ada yang berani menegur. Selain karena Naruto terkenal pintar dan merupakan ilmuwan hebat serta berpengaruh di pusat penelitian itu, ia juga merupakan anak dari pemilik Namikaze Corp.

"Permisi Kotetsu-san, apakah Anda melihat seorang wanita berambut biru gelap sepunggung yang memiliki warna mata lavender di sekitar sini?"

"Tidak, Namikaze-sama. Saya tidak melihat orang dengan ciri-ciri yang Anda sebutkan tadi."

Setelah pria yang ditanyainya itu berjalan pergi, Naruto tak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak mengumpat kasar. "Sial, di mana kau Hinata." Naruto kembali menajamkan matanya mengamati setiap orang yang dapat ia lihat mencari sosok berambut biru gelap panjang. Hasilnya tetap nihil.

Ia berpikir, jika Hinata tidak ditemukan di lantai 27, kemungkinan dia ada di lantai lain. Atau bisa jadi ia memilih turun ke kafetaria mencari makanan. Tapi tunggu, Hinata kan tidak membawa uang. Naruto mengacak rambutnya frustrasi. Terus berjalan tak tentu arah membuatnya lelah. Bersandar di salah satu dinding lorong, kepalanya menengadah mencoba untuk berpikir, ke mana tempat yang paling mungkin di datangi Hinata. Tatapannya tanpa sengaja melihat kamera pengawas yang di pasang di dekat langit-langit.

"Bodohnya aku. Kenapa baru terpikirkan sekarang untuk ke ruang keamanan melihat rekaman kamera pengawas."

Naruto kembali melangkah cepat ke arah lift untuk menuju lantai 20, ke ruang pusat keamanan. Ia tentu punya akses untuk masuk ke sana. Akan tetapi tampaknya keadaan kembali tidak memihak Naruto. Setelah ia menekan tombol untuk turun ke lantai bawah, lift yang ditunggu tak kunjung datang. Naruto menggeram tertahan sambil mengetukkan kakinya yang berbalut sepatu mahal ke lantai.

TIINGG

Lift yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya tiba juga. Naruto baru akan melangkahkan kakinya ketika netranya menangkap sosok yang sedang susah payah dicari-cari berdiri dengan santai di dalam lift. Spontan Naruto berjalan mendekat dan menarik paksa Hinata untuk keluar dari lift.

"Kau ini ke mana saja?!" tanya Naruto dengan intonasi tinggi nyaris membentak.

"Hanya berjalan-jalan. Aku bosan berdiam diri di ruangan berbau aneh itu." jawab Hinata santai.

"Haahh baiklah. Sekarang aku lapar. Kita makan di restoran dekat sini."

.

.

.

**Rumah Sakit Konoha, 16 Agustus 20XX**

**05****.07 PM**

"Mau apa kita ke sini? Kau sakit?" Hinata heran saat mobil Naruto berbelok ke rumah sakit dan bukannya ke apartemennya setelah mereka selesai makan di restoran.

"Tidak. Hanya menjenguk seseorang."

Baru saja Hinata akan membuka pintu mobil ketika Naruto berkata, "Kau tunggu di sini saja."

Hinata mendengus kesal tapi tetap menurut dengan kembali duduk nyaman di kursi mobil. "Semoga orang yang kau jenguk cepat sembuh."

"Terimakasih."

Dua puluh menit berlalu tapi Naruto belum juga kembali. Hinata benar-benar bosan. Daritadi ia hanya sibuk mengganti-ganti channel radio di mobil Naruto dan tidak menemukan satu pun yang cocok untuk didengarkan. Ia jadi berpikir, kenapa hari ini diisi dengan menunggu Naruto terus. Kenapa tidak menyusulnya saja. Oh tidak, Hinata lupa. Tadi dia tidak menanyakan di mana ruangan orang yang dijenguk Naruto. Hinata mengetukkan kepalanya ke dashboard mobil karena kesal. Mau nekat lagi seperti tadi siang, kabur sendiri, nanti malah semakin membuat repot.

Suara mobil yang parkir di sebelahnya membuat Hinata tersadar dan mendongakkan kepalanya. Kebetulan kaca mobilnya memang terbuka. Seorang pria keluar dari mobil itu sambil membawa buket bunga, menoleh ke samping, ia mendapati Hinata yang juga melihat ke arahnya.

"Kau yang tadi siang kan?" Hinata mulai bicara duluan.

Pria tadi, yang diajak bicara, menatap Hinata dan mobil yang ditumpangi Hinata dengan tatapan penuh selidik. Dia sangat mengenali mobil itu.

"Kemana Naruto?"

"Kau kenal Naruto? Dia tadi bilang mau menjenguk seseorang. Sudah lebih dari dua puluh menit dia belum kembali" jawab Hinata sambil melihat jam yang melingkar di tangannya.

Orang di hadapan Hinata ini tidak menjawab dan malah memberikan buket bunga di tangannya. Hinata yang bingung diberi bunga oleh orang yang baru saja ditemuinya tadi siang, hanya melongo.

"Berikan ini ke kamar A204. Jangan katakan pada siapapun kalau aku datang kemari."

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya bingung, mulutnya sedikit terbuka, ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi terlalu bingung, kedua tangan yang keluar dari jendela, memegangi buket bunga yang tidak cukup untuk masuk lewat jendela mobil. Tampangnya benar-benar bodoh sekarang. Pria yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini sekarang malah sudah masuk ke dalam mobil dan bersiap meninggalkan Hinata yang masih sibuk berusaha membuka pintu mobil. Saat Hinata berhasil melepaskan diri dari jebakan buket bunga besar itu, mobil tadi sudah melaju pergi.

"Apa-apaan itu." Walaupun dalam hati ia sangat kesal, tapi Hinata mencoba menahan diri dan tetap sabar. Bagaimanapun, ia tetap harus menjaga tata krama sebagai seorang Hyuuga. Sesampainya di dalam rumah sakit, ia menengok ke kanan kiri, tidak tahu di mana letak ruang rawat inap A204. Seorang suster mendatangi Hinata yang tengah kebingungan.

"Permisi nona, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Ah iya, suster. Di mana letak kamar A204?" jawab Hinata.

"Silakan naik lift di sebelah sana sampai ke lantai 2, setelah itu lurus, kemudian belok ke kanan."

"Terimakasih" Hinata membungkukkan badannya kemudian beranjak pergi sesuai petunjuk dari suster tadi.

Sekarang yang ada di pikirannya adalah bagaimana menjelaskan ke pasien di kamar A204 tentang siapa yang mengirim buket bunga ini. Bisa saja Hinata mengaku kalau ia hanya petugas yang mengantarkan buket bunga pesanan orang. Tapi kalau pasiennya terlalu penasaran hingga bertanya nama pemesan atau ciri-ciri pemesan, Hinata harus jawab apa. Pria yang seenak jidatnya tadi itu melarangnya untuk bicara dan Hinata sebagai orang yang terlalu baik, tentu merasa bertanggung jawab untuk menyampaikan amanat tersebut. Karena terlalu larut dalam pikirannya, ia baru sadar bahwa ia sudah sampai di kamar rawat A204. Lewat celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka, ia melihat seseorang yang terbaring di ranjang pasien, dan seorang lagi yang duduk di sebelahnya dengan menunduk. Sepertinya orang itu menunggui pasien hingga tertidur. Tunggu, sepertinya Hinata mengenal orang yang tertidur itu. Rambut jabrik kuning cerah, tubuh tinggi tegap, bahu lebar, itukan Naruto. Hinata reflek tidak jadi memasuki kamar itu. Akan semakin sulit menjelaskan pada Naruto bagaimana ia bisa di sini. Pria yang tadi di parkiran kan mengenal Naruto. Sampai hafal mobilnya pula. Akhirnya setelah memantapkan hati, Hinata mengendap-endap masuk ke kamar itu, meletakkan bunga di nakas samping tempat tidur dan langsung kabur kembali ke parkiran. Jangan sampai ketahuan Naruto. Ia tak mau menjelaskan panjang lebar, apalagi sampai berbohong karena ia tak suka berbohong.

Setelah kembali duduk di dalam mobil Naruto, Hinata segera menyalakan AC dengan suhu terendah sambil mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah. Naruto kembali di saat yang sangat tepat saat Hinata sudah dapat kembali menormalkan nafasnya sehingga tidak tampak mencurigakan.

.

.

.

**Apartemen Naruto, 16 Agustus 20XX**

**0****7****.****57****P****M**

Dalam hati Hinata penasaran dengan orang yang dirawat di kamar A204 tadi dan apa penyakitnya. Kenapa sampai merepotkan dua orang pria dan sekaligus merepotkan Hinata juga. Ia pun memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Naruto yang sedang menata makanan di meja makan yang tadi mereka pesan melalui jasa delivery.

"Naruto, sebenarnya siapa yang kau jenguk? Ia sakit apa? Kenapa lama sekali?"

Naruto melirik sedikit ke arah Hinata. "Sahabatku. Ya sebenarnya aku ingin lebih dari sahabat. Tapi dia..." Naruto menggantungkan kalimatnya, membuat Hinata menoleh ke arahnya. Terlihat sorot kesedihan di wajahnya.

Suasana di antara mereka menjadi berubah canggung. Hinata benar-benar merasakan perubahan ekspresi wajah Naruto yang tadinya datar, sekarang menjadi sedih dan seperti menanggung beban yang berat. Hinata mencoba mulai bicara untuk membuat ketegangan di antara mereka memudar.

"Ano, Naruto. Kalau kau tak keberatan, kau bisa menceritakan masalahmu. Mungkin bisa sedikit meringankan beban. Atau mungkin aku bisa membantumu."

Naruto menghela nafas kasar. Ia sangat lelah hari ini. Sepertinya Hinata benar. Ia harus membagi masalahnya dengan orang lain. Mungkin bisa menjadi jalan keluar.

"Namanya Sakura. Ia sahabatku, rekan kerjaku. Sebuah kecelakaan menimpanya. Bisa dikatakan sekarang ia terkena infeksi virus dan bakteri sekaligus yang belum ditemukan antidotenya. Ceritanya panjang dan rumit. Ini juga ada kaitannya dengan berita penyerangan yang kau dengar tadi pagi di radio, juga dari kata-kata ayahku di kantornya. Dan yah sebenarnya aku menyukainya. Tidak, aku mencintainya. Sudah lama, sejak kami masih sekolah. Tapi, ya begitulah." Naruto tersenyum getir. Ia melanjutkan kembali ceritanya dan Hinata menyimak dengan serius.

Semuanya sudah ia ceritakan, kecuali alasan kesibukannya siang tadi di lab yang sebenarnya untuk membuat antidote untuk Sakura. Ia merasakan beberapa bebannya seolah terlepas, dan membuatnya sedikit lebih lega. Ketika ia melihat ke depan, Hinata sedang menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca menahan tangis.

"Hei, kenapa kau yang menangis?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku tidak menyangka masalahmu begitu rumit. Ancaman perang dari negara tetangga, senjata biologis yang memakan korban yang salah, ancaman serangan alien, laporanmu yang tidak dipercayai oleh ayahmu sendiri. Ini tidak hanya menyangkut dirimu sendiri bukan? Tapi juga semua orang di bumi. Mungkin ini salahku juga yang tiba-tiba datang padamu mengadukan masalah yang tidak masuk . Dan ak-aku jadi teringat keluargaku. Hiks.."

Naruto perlahan mendekati Hinata dan mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut. Seperti menenangkan adik kecil yang menangis. "Sudahlah. Ini bukan salahmu. Kau datang ke sini justru untuk memberi peringatan pada kami. Tenang saja, semua masalah ini pasti akan selesai dan bumi akan selamat."

"Ki-kita harus meyakinkan ayahmu lagi. Entah bagaimana caranya. Aku akan membantumu untuk mencari bukti-bukti lain yang akan membuat beliau percaya."

Naruto membalas ucapan Hinata dengan tersenyum lembut. Malam itu Hinata menghabiskan waktu untuk mencari bukti tentang penyerangan alien, sementara Naruto, entah apa yang dilakukannya di dalam ruang kerjanya.

.

.

.

**Namikaze Tower, 17 Agustus 20XX**

**08.00 AM**

Hari ini Hinata kembali mengikuti Naruto ke Namikaze Tower. Naruto memberikan ID card padanya dan mengizinkannya berjalan-jalan keliling gedung tinggi itu ke mana pun yang ia suka asalkan tidak mengganggu orang lain. Hal ini karena Hinata yang tidak mau ditinggal sendiri di apartemen Naruto. Naruto juga berpikir tak ada salahnya Hinata ikut dengannya. Jadi, di sinilah Hinata, berdiri di salah satu balkon menikmati terpaan angin sambil menatap kesibukan ibukota Konoha yang sudah ramai di pagi hari.

Ia mengingat-ingat berbagai kejadian yang menimpanya. Mulai dari kehilangan keluarganya, planetnya yang sudah hancur, sampai saat ia bertemu Naruto dan banyak dibantu olehnya. Tanpa sadar air mata mulai mengalir dari sudut matanya, mengenang ibunya, ayahnya, adiknya, keluarganya yang sangat ia sayangi kini semua telah tiada. Kadang ia berpikir, kenapa ia juga tidak menyusul mereka saja. Bukannya akan lebih baik dari pada hidup sendirian di tempat yang benar-benar asing seperti ini. Butiran bening semakin deras mengalir di wajahnya dan hembusan angin pun menerpa semakin kencang. Hinata berusaha menenangkan dirinya, menata kembali perasaannya. Ia teringat, ayahnya berusaha keras untuk menyelamatkannya, mengirimnya ke bumi. Itu artinya ayahnya berharap dia hidup dan menyelamatkan lebih banyak nyawa di bumi. Hinata tersadar, ia memiliki alasan untuk hidup, sesuai dengan harapan dan tanggung jawab yang telah dilimpahkan sang ayah kepadanya. Ia kembali memantapkan hatinya, ia harus bisa menyelamatkan bumi.

Hal lain yang jadi fokus pemikirannya saat ini adalah, bagaimana cara membalas budi pada Naruto yang sudah banyak membantunya. Tidak mungkin kan dia terus bergantung pada Naruto. Dan sebuah ide cemerlang muncul di otaknya. Setelah merapikan penampilannya yang berantakan karena menangis, buru-buru Hinata berjalan menuju ruangan yang ditemukannya kemarin. Ia yakin pemilik ruangan itu sudah ada di sana dan pasti mau membantunya.

Diam-diam Hinata masih menyimpan ID card yang menempel di jas lab yang diambilnya dari lab Naruto kemarin. Apalagi setelah mendengar cerita Naruto kemarin. Pemilik ID card ini bernama Haruno Sakura. Hinata menduga Sakura ini juga punya hubungan dengan seorang pria yang ada di ruangan yang ia tuju sekarang.

Pintu itu terbuka otomatis setelah Hinata menggunakan ID card tadi untuk membuka kuncinya. Seperti dugaannya, di dalam sana telah ada seorang pria yang tampak sibuk melakukan kultivasi bakteri dengan teknik _spread plate. _Ia hanya menoleh dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa saat Hinata masuk. Mungkin takut bakterinya terkontaminasi. Hinata masih setia menunggunya dengan berdiri tak jauh dari pintu masuk. Selesai dengan cawan petrinya, pria berambut raven itu berdiri, melepas masker dan sarung tangan karetnya, kemudian mendekati Hinata.

"Ada perlu apa kemari? Kau yang kemarin masuk seenaknya dan bertemu lagi denganku di rumah sakit kan?" Tanya pria yang tak lain adalah Uchiha Sasuke itu setelah berdiri di depan Hinata dan menatapnya dengan pandangan mengintimidasi.

"Y-ya. Aku minta maaf karena tindakanku yang tak sopan kemarin." Hinata sedikit gugup dengan sikap pria di hadapannya ini namun tetap pada pendiriannya untuk terus bicara pada Sasuke.

"Hn."

Dan Hinatapun menceritakan tujuannya untuk membantu Naruto dengan membuat antidote untuk Sakura, namun ia tidak menceritakan kalau sebenarnya ia adalah alien dari planet lain yang menumpang tinggal di apartemen Naruto. Ia hanya mengatakan ingin balas budi pada Naruto dengan menolong orang yang berharga untuk Naruto. Sasuke yang mendengar itu hanya bisa tertegun sejenak. Ia dapat melihat ketulusan yang dipancarkan Hinata melalui mata lavendernya yang indah. Dan yang lebih membuatnya kaget adalah bagaimana Hinata bisa tahu kalau ia ada hubungannya dengan Sakura, Naruto, dan antidote tersebut.

"Kenapa kau malah ingin membuat antidote itu denganku? Saat ini Naruto mungkin juga sedang membuat antidote yang sama." Sasuke kembali melihat gadis di depannya penuh selidik. Ia masih berdiri di sana dengan kedua tangan yang dilipat di depan dada.

"Naruto sedang sibuk melakukan hal lain yang juga penting. Aku tak mau semakin merepotkannya. Dan aku menduga Sasuke-san sedang membuat antidote itu."

Sasuke kembali dikejutkan oleh kalimat yang dilontarkan Hinata. Tapi ia berusaha mempertahankan sikap datarnya dan menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Dalam hati ia berpikir, cerdas juga gadis ini, tebakannya sangat tepat. Ia juga sedang membuat antidote. Dan alasannya tak mau bertemu Naruto dan tidak menjenguk Sakura terang-terangan adalah ia ingin bertanggung jawab dengan kecelakaan yang menimpa Sakura dan tak ingin memicu pertengkaran dengan Naruto.

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Melihat apa yang kau kerjakan kemarin dan hari ini. Sikapmu saat di rumah sakit. Dan juga cerita Naruto tentang proyek senjata yang kalian lakukan serta kecelakaan itu. Aku bisa menyimpulkannya."

"Lalu, apa yang bisa kau lakukan? Apa kau mampu melakukan berbagai eksperimen untuk pembuatan antidote ini?"

Hinata menjawab dengan mantap, "Ya, aku cukup ahli di bidang Biochemistry dan Biomedicine." Hinata pun menunjukkan kemampuannya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke melihat sesuatu yang unik pada Hinata. Ia juga merasa Hinata adalah gadis misterius dan punya banyak hal mengejutkan yang ia simpan sendiri. Dan itu membuat Sasuke tertarik. Apalagi melihat kemampuan Hinata di lab, membuat Sasuke semakin yakin untuk bekerjasama dengan Hinata.

"Baiklah, aku menerimamu untuk bekerjasama denganku membuat antidote ini, nona..." Sasuke baru tersadar, ia bahkan belum mengetahui nama gadis ini.

"Hyuuga Hinata."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Author's note

Cerita ini lebih menitikberatkan pada Naruhina dibandingkan Sasusaku. Jadi saya minta maaf kalau porsi Sasusakunya memang sedikit. Saya agak sulit sih nulis Sasusaku karena kurang dapet feelnya ngga tau kenapa. Dan di sini akan ada love cycle Hinata-Naruto-Sakura-Sasuke, biar agak rumit ajasih. Karena itu, mungkin bakal ada sedikit momen Sasuhina dan Narusaku. Tapi pairnya tetep Naruhina Sasusaku kok.

Terima kasih untuk para pembaca, dari yang masih silent reader, sampai yang sudah review, follow, dan favorite. Maaf belum bisa balas review satu-satu. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyaak. Saya kelas 12 nih, mau UN, SNMPTN juga. Mohon doanya ya


End file.
